Harry Knows
by Crazy909
Summary: When Harry got hit with Avada Kedavra, he got a unique ability which shows itself at the age of four. He can talk to the dead.                                         AU Story. Harry Knows lots of things. Rating just in case.
1. the beginning

Harry Potter and anything recognizable from his world belongs to JKRowling 

Harry Knows

The Beginning

Harry's story of course from the beginning; he lived with his parents Lily and James. Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony and Uncle Wormy were common visitors. From his mother he learnt about 'Uncle Severus.' Lily seemed to think he understood what was said –which Harry did– so told him everything.

"If anything happens to all of us, as soon as your old enough try and stay with Sev, won't you… Uncle Severus will look after you…" "Fidelius Charm. That's the name of the spell that'll protect us you know… Uncle Wormy's our Secret Keeper… Uncle Padfoot's a decoy…" "Look 'Rey I found this. It's a book your Uncle Sev gave me. He gave it to me in fifth year before your father… did what he did. Sev was… special, I loved him… but… here. He said it'll tell him when I'm hurt. I'll put it in this… and there… and an invisibility charm wouldn't go amiss… see. Now when your hurt, Uncle Sev'll know; and you get photos too…" "This is Mummy, Daddy and all your uncles. This one is Mummy and your Uncle Sev… I wish you could meet him truly…"

We know what happens. Voldemort comes, 31st October, 1981; told by Peter where the house was. James went to hold him off –without a wand– Lily begged for her son's life. Harry defeated Voldemort. He was then taken to his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin Dudley's home.

For a while it was fine. Harry had no worries; except his parents were missing. Than came the day he was hungry. He called his bottle to him. Both his Aunt and Uncle saw. They didn't _want_ a freaky child. They were fine when he was _normal_ but now… Harry was placed in the cupboard when he was two and two months.

His Uncle tried to beat it out. That didn't work. That went on until Harry was three and two months. Then he was told to clean the house. He had many chores. He was little because he wasn't getting enough food, making it difficult. When he was four and two months he was cooking. He got the worst beating ever for spoiling it. Chucked into the cupboard like rubbish he wept. He didn't get it. Miranda, Drew, Mr. and Mrs Hardy were a family. They didn't do this to one of their children. Aunt, Uncle, Dudley and Freak were a family; why did this happen to him?

He was sure he would die. He wanted to, maybe his parents were drunk and his mother a whore –whatever that was… but surely they would love him. He passed out in his cupboard… magic swirled all around him. Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Bronze and Black, it sparkled it shone than faded away…


	2. Magic

Harry Potter and anything recognizable from his world belongs to JKRowling 

Harry Knows

Magic 

Harry opened his eyes; then quickly closed them again. Oh no, he was in _so _much trouble. A bubbly laugh echoed in his ears.

"'Rey, 'Rey, please open your eyes. You're safe here, Daddy and I promise."

"Daddy?" asked Harry

"Yep, I'm here, Mummy and I need you to wake up," answered his 'Daddy'

He opened his eyes. Two people were standing in front of him. One was a medium height, messy hair, brown eyes and glasses. He smiled at Freak (Harry). The other was beautiful. She had wavy hair, green eyes and a huge smile plastered across her face. She was up to his shoulder. They both sparkled.

"I'm not Ree," Harry said. "Me Freak, and you CAN'T be my Mammy and Dadday, their dead. Drunks who coulda harmed de-sent people like Aunt, Uncle and Dud'ley. Uncle said so, Aunt too."

"They were wrong." The red-head said firmly, "you're my –our– son Harry James Potter, or 'Rey, Godson of Sirius Black and nephew of Remus Lupin. – do you remember Padfoot and Uncle Remus?"

His Daddy nodded. "You're also Severus Snape's nephew… we weren't friends… but he was with you mother. You're not a freak. But, er… we are dead… you're not but you special enough to talk to us. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"And," continued Lily, "you can do magic. It's not freaky or scary, I promise. You can talk to us by magic, bad magic mixed with good magic. So now all of here will teach you. Daddy and I made you all better today, and we'll teach you until you're five and two months, so one year. Then other people will teach you too, ok?"

Harry gave a big grin.

A.N: please tell me what you think and if it's all right. I'll brush over the first year, but for the others I need the name of people you want to teach Harry. I'll chose out of them and maybe add more. Thanx (: _C__**r**_**A**Z_z__z_**z****Y**


	3. Knowing

Harry Potter and anything recognizable from his world belongs to JKRowling 

Harry Knows

Knowing

"Well then," said James "We'll start with now… You're living with your Aunt and Uncle. Your Aunt is your mother's sister."

"When I got my Hogwarts letter she was jealous, and wanted to come as well. She couldn't though as she couldn't perform magic. Sev, -do you remember me telling you about Uncle Sev? – And I were off, Sev'd been telling me about Hogwarts since I was seven; we were both excited.

"I met James and your Godfather, Sirius, on the train. Thinking them rude and arrogant boys, who called my best friend names, I hated them. We went through school in separate houses, Sev and I, as friends until fifth year, calling me a Mudblood to fit in with his house and through anger, a girl had to rescue him from the teasing James and his friends were doing." Lily continued.

"My friends and I, we called ourselves the Marauders, often teased, hurt and pranked Snape. I feel horrid now, but… then I thought it was justice against the bad guys, Slytherins… who aren't really _all_ bad. There can be bad people anywhere… my friends were Sirius, Remus and Peter." James interrupted.

"Anyway," Lily frowned at James. "When your father wasn't such an idiot, I went out with him, seventh year. I don't think Sev liked that much… But I married your father. Sev, forced to become a Death Eater, heard a Prophecy. Just the beginning of one, he told Voldemort, an evil, dark wizard who wanted to control the Wizarding World. Finding out He was going to kill me he turned to Dumbledore for help."

"Dumbledore put the Fidelius Charm up, we'd said Siri'd be our secret keeper at the order… just in case of a spy… but made… Peter it instead. We didn't know he was a Death Eater," James continued. "Peter told Voldemort where we were, he killed Lily and I, but you survived, the Wizarding world loves you. You're their Hero."

"Sirius was put in Azkaban, even though he'd put the charm up and knew it was Peter… He took you to Petunia's too. Our Wills weren't read…" Lily finished. "We're sorry you know…"

James looked at Harry. "Did you get all that?"

"I think so."

"'Rey… You have to go back now… We are sorry. But it also should give you time to think about this, tomorrow you'll come back here and we'll teach you to control your magic. So you don't get into trouble, OK?"

Harry nodded. His parents waved. "Love you 'Rey!" whispered over his ears.

He woke in the cupboard again.


	4. A Year Later

Harry Potter and anything recognizable from his world belongs to JKRowling 

Harry Knows

A Year Later

The first Year went by really fast. Harry was taught a lot by his Mummy and Daddy; not magic but what it was, how it was to be used and why it was there. With Harry's memory he remembered it all detail for detail, understanding exactly what he was told.

**^Flashback^ **_"People back there… 'Alive' people that is- believe in Light and Dark magics. We… that is us 'Dead' People know there is one Dark magic, The Cruciatus Curse… All other magics are the users' thoughts… If my friend _couldn't_ be healed and was to die in pain Avada Kedavra could help… In the ways of the Voldemort and Such, the spell is used for dark _purposes_, not making the spell itself dark, just the killing of an innocent." _

"_Magic is life in a Wizard… but doesn't replace Non-Magical theory's either… Remember Non-Magicals are called 'Muggles' to Alive Peoples… Their theories are correct, but, combined with magic in the Magical world anything can happen…" _**^End^**

He learnt he was special, as in no one else could speak to Dead Peoples as he could. Even Death didn't understand it all, not even how he'd survived Avada Kedavra… Harry liked Death; as he watched over everyone's lives he knew all kinds of stories about his parents. Death was the only one he saw other than his parents; they all said he'd meet more people after his birthday. His Parents too spoke about their childhoods, so he understood why He was here. Telling about their childhoods they just expanded a little on what they'd told him the first night. He didn't care; he understood no other orphan would have this happen to him/her.

**^Flashback^ **_"All I know is Tom Riddle; or Voldemort –'Flight of Death?' 'yes'– came to kill your parents; there was that prophecy, see..." (Death) "How'd it go?" (Harry) "…__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... … Anyway, he killed your father… came and said he'd spare your mother… she wouldn't move… killed her, then… you… in a way. It reflected and left the scar… he's still alive… due to a spell you'll learn soon… your mother doesn't want to scare you…" _**^End^**

That was what went on when Harry was 'asleep.' Time Travelled differently there, so, after being healed and taught by his parents he'd sleep for a while… until he was woken so he could return. See, 'up' on earth he was still given chores. His parents said he couldn't leave until he was about five because Dumbledore would be watching. So, Harry was still given the list, usually he was unable to finish what was required and was beaten and left in his cupboard.

He understood he had to have three 'selves' The Hero side, Freak side and of course himself as he truly was. It was all well for him to know this but he was getting scared. Uncle Vernon was hurting him more and more… what Dudley did always blamed on him… cooking was getting harder… sometime soon he felt he'd blow.

A.N: I needed to skip the year as most people would know Lily and James History anyway… that's in accordance to the books. Dumbledore is not. Another thing is people asked about a Beta Reader, I was wondering if anyone out there was interested… I wanted to know if people would read this before I got one.

Thankyou, C_**r**__A_z**Y**


	5. Turning Five

Harry Potter and anything recognizable from his world belongs to JKRowling 

Harry Knows

Turning Five

His birthday arrived before this luckily though. This once again bought more chores… he also had to cook for a party, Dudley was having one to celebrate leaving 'Preschool' (where you get into the habit of school) to Kindergarten. Harry was sure they thought it funny it was really on his birthday.

When he was chucked in his cupboard and went to his parents he had a party; with them and Death. It was his first party ever. He couldn't exactly receive gifts from dead people; he didn't expect to either. He was very surprised when death had organized him getting some drawing and writing materials sent straight to his cupboard, it was in a bag that muggles couldn't see. His Daddy taught him the charm so he could do it on his work so **they **didn't take it; the sticking charm his mother taught him was good for putting them on the walls.

Two months later and it had now officially been a year since his parents talked to him, learning he was a wizard…

It was the mark. Whenever he was whatever age and two months something would happen. It did of course… As he was five and had been seen by people, who knew how long he'd been living there – (even if he was a liar and little hooligan like his parents) – They knew he ought to be in school. They sent someone around; Harry was 'out' according to them… They accepted the answer and said he was to go to school. When they left Vernon was not in a very good mood.

After yelling at Harry about how he was bringing a bad name to their family; terrorising their Dudley and disrupting good, hard working peoples lives he started venting by 'punishing' Harry. This was worse than the beating he'd gotten the year before. He wanted to be somewhere safe. Apparating to his cupboard (accidently) and locking it with wards to stop it breaking down he drifted into unconsciousness.

He didn't notice he'd come to his haven where his mummy and daddy were. Not noticing other people gathered around horrified of what had happened to the little boy; only just five. He didn't even feel the harsh tingling feeling as his body healed…

Harry woke slowly. He knew he was safe, he could only ever wake slowly when he was with his parents. Opening his eyes he saw a lady with long, long, blonde hair. When she turned to him he saw her blue eyes.

"Awake are you?"


	6. New Teachers

Harry Potter and anything recognizable from his world belongs to JKRowling 

Harry Knows

New Teachers

Wide-eyed Harry nodded. He wasn't used to seeing other people.

"That's good," she said. "You gave a lot of people a scare you know. Your parents want to see you, shall I get them?"

He nodded once more. "Excuse me," he asked. "But, who are you?"

"Helga Hufflepuff dear," she replied and left to get his parents.

"Harry!" Exclaimed his Daddy, "are you OK, you gave us all a huge scare, please do not do that again, you're my son, I LIKE you living, you can't die yet anyway that's why we're teaching you, you know, so you do not die, please kiddo don't do it again you're gunna give me grey hair, you'll never get to prank Siri or Remy or Severus or even Dumbledore. So you won't do it again?"

Lily and Harry blinked.

"I won't Daddy. But, uncle hurt me bad and I was scared."

"So'k," Lily said. "Daddy didn't mean it like that. He was just scared for you."

"I'm OK."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two days later he was better.

"So Harry, we want you to meet some people."

Helga came up along with a black haired lady with yellowish eyes, a black haired man with red eyes and a red head man with green eyes. A lady with red hair and dark-dark brown eyes and a man with brown hair and blue eyes stood behind his mummy. A man who looked like his daddy and a lady with curly black hair all done up and grey-blue eyes stood behind his daddy.

"These are my parents, your grandparents," said Lily indicating the two behind her. "James parents, your other grandparents are with James." Harry smiled at them. "Now these are Helga, Gordric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. We've taught you for a year now their going to help. Merlin will be here soon too. He's just fetching Ariana."

"Thankyou," Harry said. He looked up, "For everything. Healing me and teaching me and ev'rything."


End file.
